


Prompt #044 Mischief

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope the King won't mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #044 Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #044 Проказы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283270) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Very short :P

**The Unexpected Visit**

"Why are we in the Soul King's palace?" Toshiro asked, taking the time to observe his surroundings for any clues. The whole building was tightly traditional, from the blooming wildlife and the serene lake hiding the King's home from civilisation, to the tiled wooden flooring, the beige carpets, and the low oaken table where a pristine set of tea pots were currently steaming. The pillow Toshiro had been lead to was plush and a deep scarlet, reminding him of battle and wars instead of jewels and royalty - as he supposed it was probably meant to represent, but it was exceedingly comfy so he shouldn't complain. The room was empty of people bar him and his partner; Ichigo shrugged from his seat next to him, the baby blue towel slipping down one shoulder.

"I've got no idea," he replied, shooting Toshiro an expression clearly highlighted what they were both feeling. He was tense but he wasn't fidgeting, so Toshiro concluded that he hadn't been sitting on his own for a great deal of time, otherwise he would have been tapping his fingers nervously or the like, as Toshiro knew he did when uneasy. "Do you think anyone else is coming?"

"I don't know," mumbled the tenth division taicho, disliking how they were in the dark with the situation. He sighed, pressing his lips together, and shifted into a comfier position, taking note of how Ichigo was watching him from behind his damp orange locks - "Are you - are you wearing anything underneath that?" he asked, running his eyes up and down the towel Ichigo was wrapped in.

"No. I hope the King won't mind."

"Oh god," breathed Toshiro, and they both started to giggle at the utter absurdity of the whole thing.

 


End file.
